This contract (NO 1-AI-02228) extends professional research capability (Dr. Dean) of the field lab of the Pacific Research Section and provides technical support for the existing professional staff of the Section. Dr. Dean's research programm is designed to elucidate the epidemiology and public health significance of newly discovered viral and other infectious agents of diarrheal disease in man. Neonates in two Honolulu hospitals were found to have a zero prevalence of rotavirus infection. This contrasts with studies in Britain and Australia where the prevalence was 33% and 49%. These differences have important implications for immunity to rotavirus in later childhood. An epidemiologic and microbiologic study of the largest epidemic of Kawasaki Disease ever reported in the U.S. is underway. Technical support under the contract has been mainly for the dengue and arbovirus vector research. (See Projects Z01-AI-00113-06, 00163-02, 00115-04, 00177-01 and 00178-01).